A little Slash fun
by LittleQueenie
Summary: So I found this old list filled with fun and ideas that will kill me...


I'm sorry (not sorry) but...

I found this _really _old, _really _silly thing and I can't help but share it.

This is also in case I run out of blood transfusions, and you guys know what has been the cause of my death.

I'm sorry, I would like to credit, but it's been _years_ and I really have no clue anymore as to who thought of this.

I am eternally grateful if I survive.

Now without further ado

**Pick 12 names randomly before reading the rest.**

1. Gon

2. Killua

3. Hisoka

4. Illumi

5. Kurapika

6. Chrollo

7. Feitan

8. Kite

9. Phinks

10. Machi

11. Bisque

12. Silva

Did you pick? No cheating or jeez it will ruin the fun.

* * *

**(o)Have you read a 6/11 fic? Do you want to?**

Chrollo/Bisque…. I'm sure Bisque wouldn't mind, but Chrollo... would he even care...?

* * *

**(o)Do you think 4 is hot? How hot?**

Illumi.

….

…

Brb, have to take a cold shower.

* * *

**(o)What would happen if 12 got 8 pregnant?**

Silva got Kite pregnant.

…..

I can't, I fucking can't. I was having a laughing fit for five minutes before I could properly respond. This list is gonna fucking kill me xD. THEIR BABIES WOULD HAVE THE WHITEST OF WHITE HAIR. I think Killua would have a fucking heart attack if he found out Kite was pregnant of his daddy's baby in the chimera ant arc though. …. And assuming Kite isn't permanently dead, could we leave the baby in his hands kthx .

* * *

**(o)Can you rec any fic(s) about 9?**

Phinks.

Never really sought it out. I would for the right pairing though.

* * *

**(o)Would 2 and 6 make a good couple?**

Killua/Chrollo.

UUUHM.

Well, neither of them really has any attention for the other… I think Chrollo is way too serious for Killua .

* * *

**(o)5/9 or 5/10? Why?**

Kurapika/Phinks or Kurapika/Machi

I think

The first would be more likely. I think he'd clash too much with Machi, and Phinks is a way more lighthearted character to interact with. I believe Kurapika really really really needs that. (jesus fuck, when I think hard enough on it I can fucking write anyone together, I'm scaring myself)

This not counting the fact that our dear Kurta would never get together with someone of the Phantom troupe of course .

* * *

**(o)What would happen if 7 walked in on 2 and 12 having sex?**

Feitan walks in on Silva and Killua having sex.

…..

I officially have no feeling left in my arms from laughing (I think I'm having a stroke) and I had trouble not letting my laptop fall to the ground while having my fit. Forget Feitan walking in on it, he would just see it and walk away.

BUT

KILLUA

AND

SILVA

HAVING

SEX

CAN

CAN I JUST

I NEED TO DIE FOR A MOMENT

* * *

**(o)Make up a summary for a 3/10 fic.**

Hisoka/Machi.

Well that's not far-fetched and I feel completely uninspired to think of something.

Let's make it a bit more awkward in an AU, I can't work with normal situations.

Hisoka and Machi have never been siblings that could get along very well with each other. Never admitting she felt something for her brother, but he always knew and teased her with that. Now that they meet again on the job after five years of absence, things have changed.

_(Now somebody go write that shit)_

* * *

**(o)Is there any such thing as 1/8 fluff?**

Gon/Kite.

I am very very certain that there's fluff for this out there. But I've just entered the chimera ant arc so I have only just started fangirling.

* * *

**(o)Suggest a title for a 7/12 hurt/comfort fic.**

Feitan/Silva

I think it's gonna be hurt….

….

This is like

Someone who loves to torture

With someone who has a very high pain tolerance

This will be tough….

"Borderline boundaries"

Fuck it.

* * *

**(o)What kind of plot device would you use if you wanted 4 to deflower 1?**

Illumi deflowers Gon

….

THIS FUCKING LIST WILL BE THE FUCKING DEATH OF ME

I HAVE NO AIR LEFT IN MY LUNGS

DON'T FUCKING DO THIS TO ME

*heavy panting*

How Illumi would deflower Gon?

Unless AU, it will be nothing short of rape, will it .

Gon will never be friendly with Illumi with the way he treats Killua….

I'm sorry, but

In AU

That's a whole different story… ..

* * *

**(o)Does anyone on your friends list read 7 slash?**

Feitan.

A different kind of slash xD

Sure. I'm certain there's people there. I mean, I read it as well.

That hot, violent boy.

Yeee~sss

* * *

**(o)Does anyone on your friends list read 3 het?**

Hisoka het?

I don't know about others, but I don't.

Except for Machi he hasn't really shown interest in any women.

I guess the most Hisoka het is xOC.

* * *

**(o)Does anyone on your friends list write or draw 11?**

Bisque?

Not that I know of.

* * *

**(o)Would anyone on your friends list write 2/4/5?**

Killua/Illumi/Kurapika

…..

ALRIGHT

I have now been hooked up to oxygen, I should be fine. I started choking and my brother got worried, so he hooked me up for the duration of this list.

I don't think a lot would write this, but personally I'm always interested in writing unlikely people together in a way that will make people doubt everything.

So.

Just so everyone knows,

_I'm interested in every character on that list up there, you can suggest anything if you want me to write it. _(I will not guarantee I will do every request, I do not have a death wish)

* * *

**(o)What might 10 scream out at a moment of great passion?**

Machi.

Machi? What would…

UNLESS I KNOW THE PERSON SHE'S HAVING SEX WITH I HAVE NO FUCKING CLUE I'M SO VERY SORRY.

* * *

**(o)If you write a songfic about 8, which song would you choose?**

Kite.

You spin my head right round….

I'M SORRY

I'M SO VERY SORRY

I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING

*aggressively runs away with her oxygen rolling after her*

I don't really know him well enough for this, but the first song that comes to mind is

Yardbirds – Turn into Earth

I don't know why, it's not even the lyrics.

* * *

**(o)If you wrote a 1/6/12 fic, what would the warnings be?**

Gon/Chrollo/Silva

…..

Oh thank god.

I have now been hooked up to blood as well. I am thankful for my brother's experience with these things. I believe I'm still breathing…

Checking….

Yes, heartbeat and breathing, I'm still here.

I think pedophilia would be one of the warnings .

Chrollo and Silva is one thing

WHAT R U DOING THERE GON

Strangely enough, I don't think this would be all too violent, because of Chrollo in the middle there xD

* * *

**(o)What might a good pick-up line for 2 to use on 10?**

Killua uses pick up line on Machi

….

If he didn't know she was from the Phantom troupe, I could see him hitting on her.

Perfect AU or UA material.

I think he'd be stumped for words if he'd try to do a pick-up line, I think it would work better if he'd just blurt out something random that would impress the uninterested Machi.

And he'd be hitting on her without knowing he was.

Mehehe.

* * *

**(o)When was the last time you read a fic about 5?**

Kurapika.

I haven't read much about him, but he's my favorite character….

I think I'm kind of scared.

I mean

I love him too much, and I'm scared something will screw this up….

I'm a scaredy-cat .

* * *

**(o)What is 6's super-secret kink?**

Chrollo…

Secretly

He likes

YUGIOH

…

No.

Sorry about that, I'm listening to Pharaoh's throne

That was _my_ super-secret kink

I have so little inspiration at the moment….

* * *

**(o)Would 11 shag 9? Drunk or sober?**

Bisque shagging Phinks.

I don't think it would take Bisque all that much to convince Phinks to sleep with her, but it _would_ be easier if he was drunk of course.

:3

Muehehe

* * *

**(o)If 3 and 7 get together who tops?**

Hisoka/Feitan.

Mostly,

I just think they'll need Machi on standby… xD

* * *

**(o)"1 and 9 are in a happy relationship until 9 suddenly runs off with 4. 1, broken-hearted, has a hot one-night stand with 11 and a brief, unhappy affair with 12, then follows the wise advice of 5 and finds true love with 3." What title would you give this fic? Name three people on your friends list who might read it. Name one person who should write it.**

Gon and Phinks are in a happy relationship until Phinks suddenly runs off with Illumi. Gon, broken-hearted, has a hot one-night stand with Bisque and a brief, unhappy affair with Silva, then follows the wise advice of Kurapika and finds true love with Hisoka.

They

They

…

THEY HAVE WIFI IN HELL

I had a seizure for about 10 minutes, and then my brother put on the audio of Hisoka's orgasm when fighting Gon. _That_ was when the heart attack kicked in as well.

It was a BEAUTIFUL death though.

Gon and Phinks…. Somewhere I can get this because they're both the stereotypical enhancers.

But Phinks leaving Gon for Illumi.

Illumi…

When

What

…..

Gon and Bisque is messed up but could happen somehow

BUT

SILVA

WTH GON ARE U TRYING TO MESS UP YOUR FRIENDSHIP WITH KILLUA

HE WILL NOT BE HAPPY WHEN HE HEARS ABOUT THIS

DOES SILVA EVEN FIT IN THERE

What I am insanely grateful for though, is Kurapika's advice.

I mean come on, Gon wasn't really making the right choices on his own, so of course Kurapika had to step in.

Muehehe

Who would read this? If I could make the motivations work, I believe everyone would read this and I would have a lot of company in hell very soon.

* * *

**(o) How would you feel if 7/8 was canon?**

Feitan/Kite.

H-HOOOW

I CAN DO THIS

I COULD WRITE AN AU FOR THIS

BY NOW I FEEL LIKE I CAN WRITE ANYTHING

If it was canon?

Behind the shadows a lot of things can happen, can't they

Muehehe

I would be okay with this

Just as long as they're not the lovey-dovey kind of couple, but the kind of "we're together, but we're not touchy-feely and we only do stuff when you're not looking"

I think Feitan could be an entirely more calm person in the presence of Kite… over time.

OKAY STOP GIVING ME FUCKING IDEAS FUCKING FUCK HELL

I HAVE NO TIME

_NO TIME_

* * *

**(o)Who would make a better college professor: 6, or 11?**

Chrollo or Bisque.

Can I have Chrollo plz kthxbye.

I think he's a bit more composed .

* * *

**(o)Do you think 2 is hot? How hot?**

Killua.

Suddenly I feel like I'm tempting the borders of my real life.

I'm already prowling on boys 9 years my junior just to rob them of their innocence.

HxH blurs the boundaries of my sanity one day at a time.

…

But yes.

He's hot.

Hotter than the hell with wifi I'm currently at.

* * *

**(o)12 sends 8 on a mission. What is it, and does it succeed?**

Silva sends Kite on a mission after having made him pregnant?

GODDAMNIT SILVA

PROTECT YOUR FUCKING BBY

Kite would succeed though

* * *

**(o)What would 5 most likely be arrested for?**

Kurapika….

He would never be arrested unless he was framed by someone. He has higher moral standards than anyone else in hxh, I don't think he'd be arrested.

* * *

**(o)If you had to walk home through a bad neighborhood late at night, would you feel safer in the company of 7 or 8?**

Feitan or Kite.

UHM

LET ME THINK ABOUT THAT FOR A SECOND

GING'S APPRENTICE WITH A LOVE FOR ANIMALS AND LIFE

OR THE TORTURER

Tough call really.

* * *

_I will take those blood donations now_


End file.
